heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Auron (Final Fantasy)
Auron is a playable character in Final Fantasy X. Once a former warrior monk of Yevon, and a guardian of summoner Lord Braska, he is Tidus's caretaker. He is, in many ways, the party's mentor as they come to him for advice or ask for his permission. Auron's mysterious past directly ties into the stories of Braska and Tidus's father Jecht. Involvement Final Fantasy X As a young man of twenty-five years, Auron was a devoted warrior monk of Bevelle, well-regarded by Yevon's upper echelons, and being groomed for a high-ranking position within the clergy. His personal convictions put a stop to any career ambitions he might have had when he refused to marry the daughter of a high-ranking priest. Auron fell out of favor with the Yevon elite, and the promotion went to his friend Wen Kinoc, who would eventually become a Maester of Yevon. Auron was enlisted by Braska to serve as a guardian on his upcoming pilgrimage to fight Sin. Auron was drawn to Braska due to his noble character and honest intentions to vanquish Sin for the sake of Spira, developing a fierce devotion to him and his cause, addressing him with honor and defending him to detractors. Prior to departing Auron and Braska paid a visit to a Bevelle holding cell where having heard of a man claiming to hail from Zanarkand. The other monks dismissed Jecht's proclamations as the ramblings of a drunkard, but Braska took him seriously, telling Jecht that if he joined the pilgrimage he could go home. Though Auron protested and thought Jecht would make an unfit guardian, Braska thought it "delightful irony": a disgraced monk, a summoner with a "heathen" Al Bhed wife and "half-breed" daughter, and a drunk from Zanarkand, saving Spira together. Auron relented, and the three outcasts began their pilgrimage. Contrasting with the patient Braska and the laid-back Jecht, Auron was focused, insisting the trip "is no pleasure cruise" when Jecht attempted to record a travelogue to one day show to his family, and reprimanded Jecht for his frequently reckless behavior. Over the course of the pilgrimage Auron grew to trust Jecht in spite of his flaws, and the three became close friends. After arriving at the ruins of Zanarkand, the three were debriefed by Lady Yunalesca who could bestow upon them the Final Aeon to defeat Sin. As with all previous summoners and previously unknown to the three, one of Braska's guardians would have to volunteer to become the fayth for the Final Aeon. Auron protested, claiming Sin will return and their sacrifices would be in vain, but Braska held onto the hope this time Sin would be gone for good. Jecht volunteered to become the aeon as he had accepted he would never return home, but asked Auron to find a way to his Zanarkand and look after his son Tidus in his stead. Jecht and Braska lost their lives fighting Sin. Auron returned to Yunalesca, outraged at the sacrifices Braska and Jecht had made, and attacked her. Yunalesca struck him down, scarring Auron's face and blinding him in one eye. Heavily wounded, Auron crawled down Mt. Gagazet to the Calm Lands, resting in a travel agency owned by Rin, then continuing on to Bevelle. Auron landed on the outskirts of the city, and was found by the recently-disgraced Kimahri Ronso. Dying, Auron asked Kimahri to protect Braska's daughter Yuna and take her to Besaid, as Braska had deemed it a lovely place during his pilgrimage, hoping his daughter could grow up there. Auron died, but due to his promises to Braska and Jecht, he remained as an unsent so he could complete these tasks. After Braska's Calm was over, Sin was reborn and the cycle continued with Jecht, as the Final Aeon, becoming the new Sin. Now composed of pyreflies, Auron rode Sin out to sea where he found the Dream Zanarkand Jecht hailed from. Ten years later, Jecht, in the form of Sin, returns to Dream Zanarkand telling him to bring Tidus to Spira. Auron helps Tidus fight off Sinspawn as Sin destroys Dream Zanarkand and the two are drawn into the beast. Tidus surfaces in the ruins of Baaj, but Auron is nowhere to be found. Auron reunites with Tidus in Luca during a fiend outbreak that was secretly organized by Maester Seymour Guado, joining Yuna on her pilgrimage. Tidus, who has joined Yuna's party, blames Auron for all that has happened and demands answers. Auron tells Tidus Sin is Jecht, but Tidus does not believe him. Tidus and Auron join Yuna as her guardians, and begin their trip toward Zanarkand. Auron keeps the truth of Yevon and the pilgrimage from the group and while Tidus comes to accept Jecht's fate, Auron explicitly instructs him not to tell the others, especially Yuna. No one suspects Auron is an unsent, but just before Yuna performs the sending for Jyscal Guado in Guadosalam, Auron doubles over in pain. Shortly before this, Seymour had remarked that Auron smelled of the Farplane. During their trek through the Thunder Plains the party regroups in a traveling agency and Rin, who treated Auron ten years ago, had doubted someone could walk with such a severe wound the next day. When the party reaches Zanarkand the pyreflies in the air replay moments of Braska's journey through the ruined city. During a particularly painful memory Auron attacks the specter of his past self speaking to Braska. Confronting Yunalesca, now informed on the true nature of Sin and Yevon, Yuna refuses to use the Final Aeon, which would mean the continuance of false hope for Spira. Yunalesca prepares to engage the party, as Auron spurs them on, exhorting them to "live and fight your sorrow". After the group defeats Yunalesca and exits Zanarkand Dome, Auron tells Tidus he is an unsent, and that he was killed by Yunalesca. During the final battle Auron and Tidus meet Jecht one final time, before the latter transforms into Braska's Final Aeon. After Yu Yevon is defeated, Yuna sends the fayth, but falters when she sees Auron fading away into pyreflies. Auron tells her to continue, now able to rest peacefully with Braska and Jecht avenged and the cycle of Sin's rebirth broken. Auron dissolves into pyreflies and is sent to the Farplane. As Tidus fades from existence with the fayth no longer dreaming him, he leaps off the deck of the Fahrenheit and is met by the spirits of Braska, Auron, and Jecht in the Farplane. Final Fantasy X-2 Auron's voice, together with those of Braska and Jecht, encourages Yuna in the final battle against Shuyin and Vegnagun. He also appears during a brief flashback in Chapter 5 when Maechen's memories flare outside Zanarkand, and in the "Gippal's Sphere" recording set during the events of Final Fantasy X when the party is separated in the Bikanel Desert. Auron is viewable in Shinra's Dossiers. Killed By *Yunalesca (Alive) *Himself (Unsent) Killed Victims *Countless Creatures *Seymour Guado (Alongside fellow guardians, Caused) *Yunalesca (Alongside fellow guardians & Yuna) *Jecht (Alongside fellow guardians & Yuna) *Yu Yevon (Alongside fellow guardians & Yuna) *Sin (Alongside fellow guardians & Yuna) Allies *Tidus *Yuna *Jecht *Lord Braska *Kimahri *Lulu *Wakka *Rikku Enemies *Sin *Yunalesca *Yu Yevon Appearances *Final Fantasy X *Final Fantasy X-2 (Flashback) Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Spirits Category:Protagonist Category:Deceased Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Monks Category:Warriors Category:Yuna's Guardians